Surtout ne pas faire de bruit
by Isagawa
Summary: Une partie de cache-cache. Les rires d'un enfant. Des pas sur l'herbe. La vie est belle... N'est-ce pas, Ace ?  Fic dédicacée à AcexLuffy. Pas vraiment de Yaoi, ou alors du sous-entendu...Parce que la douceur, parfois, ça fait du bien.


_Titre : Surtout ne pas faire de bruit_

_Couple (si l'on veut) : Ace-Luffy_

_Rating : K, on ne peut PAS faire plus innocent_

_Spoils : Cette fic évoque Sabo, un personnage qui apparaît dans le tome 59, mais si vous ne le connaissez pas c'est pas grave. Il n'apparaît que très peu et ne gêne en rien la compréhension de l'histoire._

_Note de l'auteure : Eh oui, me revoilà !_

_Bon. Pas la peine de me faire les gros yeux, okay ? Oui demain c'est Noël, Oui je n'ai pas acheté tous les cadeaux pour ma famille, OUI je suis un peu malade et je retourne me coucher après. Mais voyez-vous, il se trouve que AcexLuffy m'avait commandé une fanfic sur Ace et Luffy quand ils sont petits, que j'ai terminé de l'écrire hier matin, que je l'ai envoyé en avant-première à AcexLuffy hier après-midi, et que je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin ! _

_Voici donc une nouvelle fanfic sortie de mon cerveau tortueux : je t'en fais don, cher ami lecteur !_

_**Enjoy !**_

SURTOUT NE PAS FAIRE DE BRUIT

Surtout ne pas faire de bruit.

- Aaaaaaaace !

Le cri (le hurlement, plutôt) retentit quelques pas derrière lui et Ace retint un gloussement. Surtout, surtout ne pas faire de bruit. Surtout ne pas bouger. C'était tellement plus drôle quand Luffy le cherchait pendant des heures !

- Saboooooo !

Oui, c'était très dur, presque un supplice, de ne pas rire quand ils jouaient à cache-cache.

- Sabo ! Trouvé !

- Mais c'est pas juste, c'est les ronces elles me piquaient les fesses !

- M'en fiche ! Je t'ai vu ! Je t'ai vu ! Shishishi ! Je t'ai trouvé-euh !

Sabo marmotta dans sa barbe inexistante mais, devant la joie évidente de Luffy, lui non plus ne put faire autrement que rire.

- Aller ! Maintenant, faut que je trouve Ace !

Ace ricana doucement, derrière un arbre. Si ce minus pensait pouvoir le trouver, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'oeil – jusqu'au coude ! Impossible. Ace était tout simplement impossible à trouver quand il se mettait à tricher à cache-cache.

Jetant un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, le brun attendit que Luffy lui tourne le dos pour se lever et se barrer en courant, la main plaquée contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire.

- Luffy ! Il est parti par là-bas !

- Quoi ?

Même Sabo, contenant ses gloussements, s'y était mis.

- Mais Aaaace, on avait dit qu'on restait dans notre cachette !

- Ouais, tricheur ! Luffy, il est pas fute-fute, alors on avait dit qu'on bougeait pas d'not' planque !

Ace entendit de loin le cri indigné de Luffy. Alors il ralentit le rythme, se retourna à moitié et cria :

- PAS CAP' DE M'ATTRAPER, LUFFY !

- QUOI ?

Luffy, Luffy. Luffy et sa naïveté enfantine, Luffy et sa détermination si forte, Luffy et son appétit d'ogre, Luffy qui pouvait parler avec un chat pendant des heures puis leur dire « Tu sais, je suis sûr qu'il me comprend ».

Luffy dont le rire montait jusqu'aux nuages.

Luffy et l'amour irraisonné, invincible de grand-frère que lui portait Ace.

Le brun sursauta fortement quand il sentit deux bras lui encercler les épaules par derrière. Qu'est-ce que ?... Quand s'était-il approché à ce point ?

Un gloussement ravi échappa de la gorge de Luffy.

- J't'ai eu !

- Pas encore ! s'exclama Ace en riant, mauvais joueur jusqu'au bout.

Il s'ébroua en tous sens, bien décidé à faire lâcher son petit frère. La prise se desserrait progressivement autour de son cou, et Luffy faisait des bruits bizarres comme « GllbllmAce...Lâ-a!a!a!a!cheuh-moi! »

Et ils riaient tous les deux comme des fous, et ils rejetaient la tête en arrière, et leurs souffles se perdaient dans le vacarme de leur bonheur. Et quand enfin Ace s'arrêta de bouger, épuisé, heureux, Luffy qui n'avait pas lâché prise se pencha à son oreille et répéta, d'un ton fatigué :

- J't'ai eu.

Et Ace, rendant enfin les armes, murmura à son tour :

- Ouais Lu'. Tu m'as eu.

Dans son cœur grandissait un sentiment énorme, qui prenait toute la place. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas envie d'analyser. Pas encore.

.

.

.

.

**Le 23/11/2011**

**Cette fic est dédicacée à AcexLuffy, que je remercie pour être ma première vraie amie sur . Merci, Esu-chan =).**


End file.
